


My Wife

by FreakoftheWood



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated <3





	My Wife

This will be in my best friend’s name as per request.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mark! Ethan is beating me up and I need help!” Alex shouts across the house, giggling.

“Mark is four fucking feet tall, what’s he gonna do to me!?” Ethan yells, knowing full well Mark can hear him.

“I can hear you jackass!” Mark shouts playfully as he storms into the room, charging at the blue haired boy. “You leave my girl alone!”

“I’m Ethan and I’m on my way to steal yo bitch!” Ethan hunches over into a fighting stance and holds up his fists. “You’ll have to get through me if you want her back!”

“Boys, boys, there’s plenty of me to go around!” Alex stands between them with hands held out towards both boys, keeping them apart. Mark suddenly tackles you and plops right smack on top of you, glaring at Ethan.

“Nuh uh! There’s only enough of you for me. I don’t share.” Alex laughs and tries to wiggle out from underneath her husband but to no avail. 

“Maaaaan, Mark ruins all the fun.” Ethan pouts. “He can have you for now but I’m stealing you away for a movie date tonight.” Mark glares at Ethan as he walks out of the room with a smirk on his face.

“Mark, are you really jealous of Ethan and I?” She asks, finally giving in to the man on top of you and relaxing. He buries his face in your neck, nuzzling you softly. He doesn’t answer.

“Maaaark.” Alex coos quietly in his ear. “Answer me.” Mark’s grip tightens around you and you feel his huff of hot air against your neck.

“You’re mine.” Mark grumbles as he bites your neck to prove his point. “Mine mine mine mine mine. I don’t share.” She laughs and snakes her arms around Mark’s waist. 

“Oh Mark, my favorite dweeb.” She chuckles and rolls over so she’s now lying on top of Mark. She holds out her left hand, palm facing inwards, to show off her wedding ring.

“You don’t ever have to share me baby. I’m all yours.”

“Grooooss!” Ethan dramatically retches from the other side of the door. “Get a room you two!”

“We have a room, you’re just nosy!” Ethan laughs. Alex bends down to give a quick but loving kiss to Mark’s lips.

“Always, babe.”

“SERIOUSLY, GET A ROOM!” Mark gently pushes you off of him and runs to the door.

“That’s it Nestor, you’re gonna get it now!” She just sighs and shakes her head.

“My boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
